


The Wounded Twilight

by kaishysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishysoo/pseuds/kaishysoo
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo got into a car accident on their third wedding anniversary and things got worse when Kyungso's health was deteriorating and somewhere along it was him losing his memories, but Jongin promised he would be with him, until death do them part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waniey87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waniey87/gifts).



> This is a gift for waniey87!! Thank you for the prompt, I hope you like this. Sorry if it's rushed and I think the plot was jumbled so I might disappoint you huhu I'm sorry
> 
> A/N: This fic contains medical terms and conditions and I am NOT knowledgeable about medical stuff so pardon my mistakes again lol English is NOT my first language guys.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!

_January, 2018_

_Sirens_.

That was all Jongin could hear. Red and blue lights were blinking around his surroundings, people were gathering around, gossips spreading about how the accident happened. Jongin realized there was an accident.

 

\--

 

_August, 2013_

 

Jongin is a CEO, the heir of KJI, an outstanding mobile phone manufacturer famous in Korea.

His father was the founder of KJI, and his mother was a housewife. The Kims have three children, two daughters and a son, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo works at the cafe located at the ground floor of Jongin's company building. They were not poor per se, but they were not rich either. He lived in a small town 8 hours away from Seoul. He moved to Seoul to study in a university, occasionally working part time jobs to help his parents pay expenses.

 

They met when Jongin's best friend, Oh Sehun forced the tan male to relax because according to his friend he was "overworking himself they're starting to drift away" which Jongin retorts with a "Dude, we always see each other. You're the freaking CFO of KJI."

Kyungsoo was now a full time worker in his friend, Joonmyun's coffee shop, after graduating from university. Joonmyun is the older brother of the KJI CEO. Taking over the family business was something he never dreamed of. He wanted to be a barista thus his very own coffee shop.

It has been a month since he started working there. He was working behind the counter when Kim Jongin entered the cafe. He saw his friend, Minseok and Baekhyun sending him a teasing stare with a matching teasing smile. Yes, Kyungsoo likes the young CEO, but he knows he's never going to have his chance, ever.

"Good morning Sir. What would you like to have?" Kyungsoo speaks patting his back for not stuttering in front of his crush.

"One Iced Cafe Latte please." Jongin answers.

"Coming right up."

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"W-What? Kind of. A month max? But I've seen you buy a coffee two weeks ag-." Kyungsoo slaps a hand in his mouth. Why can't he stop himself from talking!

"Really?" Jongin smirked.

"U-Uh yes." _Oh my god that smirk_.

"Are you free tonight?"

"What?" Kyungsoo squeaks out.

Jongin raises his eyebrows, "I would like to take you out for dinner, if it's okay with you."

"S-Sure."

That was the start of their friendship. Jongin started buying coffee frequently lately, they started hanging out together, sometimes going out in dates - a dinner or sometimes watching movies.

Five months along their friendship, Jongin confessed to Kyungsoo and the smaller reciprocated the tan male's feelings. A year and a half later, the CEO proposed and a year after that, wedding bells were ringing.

 

\--

 

_January, 2018_

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were celebrating their third year wedding anniversary that day, 13th of January.

They had plans for that special day – and forget their hectic schedules; mostly Jongin's - travel away from work and the city, unwind and have some fun.

Jongin was driving en route to the beach resort they were supposed to stay at, astronomical twilight visible from the road they were driving at - when he felt a sudden crash from behind.

The impact was so strong that their car flew towards the other lane, and Jongin saw another car driving fast, closing in on them, too close that hitting on the break wouldn’t do them any good.

Kyungsoo shouting his name was the last thing he heard before he felt the collision and his vision turned black.

 

\--

 

Jongin woke up to the sudden blaring of sirens around the corner. Ambulance sirens were deafening along with the police car sirens around them. He blinked a few times, trying to decipher his surroundings. After a few minutes, everything finally clicked - they were involved in an accident.

He looked at the passenger seat where Kyungsoo was. His husband was unconscious, eyes closed, head bowed down and blood trickling down his temple; down his forehead; nose and cheeks - the blood was almost covering his husband's striking face.

"S-S-Soo?" Jongin calls out despite the pain he's feeling. "K-Kyungsoo!"

Jongin tries to reach out to his husband, but a hand was stopping him from doing so.

"Sir, we need to get you out first. The door on passenger seat's side was quite deformed from the impact. We can't open the door yet. We're waiting for some back-up. I'm really sorry sir but we have to get you out."

"N-No. Please. P-Pull him out first." Jongin pleads.

"Please sir. Stay still. We'll pull you out soon."

"N-no!" Jongin tried to struggle but he was feeling so weak already.

He just cried and cried, praying that his husband will be okay.

 

The next time that Jongin woke up, he was in a hospital, two days after the accident. He looked around trying to take in the bright room. Cream colored walls, wooden floors, white bed topped with white warm sheets.

Memories came flooding his mind and he tried getting up, only to be stopped by the sudden pain in his head.

"Jongin! Thank god you're awake! You've been out for two days!"

Jongin saw his brother and his friends gathering around his bed - none of them was the person he was looking for.

"K-Kyungsoo? Where's Kyungsoo?!"

Sehun looked down, avoiding his eyes. Joonmyun tried to smiled, but his eyes were showing the exact opposite.

"He's still in ICU Jongin." Joonmyun supplies. "The doctors said he needed more tests."

"H-How is he? He's alright, r-right hyung?"

The oldest pressed his lips into a thin line, holding Jongin's hand to comfort the tan man.

"He'll be okay Jongin. Kyungsoo's strong."

"I want to see him."

"You can't. Not yet Jong." Sehun speaks for the first time.

"Please. I want to see him." Jongin tries - begs to see Kyungsoo.

"When you're healed, okay?"

"B-But hyung-"

"Rest Jongin. So you can see Kyungsoo already. Okay?"

Jongin didn't counter anymore. He knew his Joonmyun hyung's words were final and he was still too weak to argue with him.

 

He has to heal fast. He has to see Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

A week has passed and Kyungsoo was still stuck in the ICU. Unfortunately for Jongin, he has not seen his husband yet, but his health was starting to regain its normal state back.

His parents were visiting him sometimes, wishing him and Kyungsoo good health and fast recovery. Promises of visits and reunions once the couple was fully healed were exchanged before leaving Jongin's private room.

Joonmyun, Sehun and Chanyeol were in his room, watching a cartoon on the couch located on the far right side of his bed when a nurse suddenly came in, looking worried and asking for Joonmyun's presence. Joonmyun rushed out the room, worried expression noticeable.

Jongin knew something was definitely not right.

 

"What's happening?" Jongin asks.

"I don't know Jong. But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"N-No. I-I want to go to Kyungsoo." Jongin says, dizziness overtaking his whole being, sitting straight up from lying in bed was not a good idea, but Jongin couldn't care any less. He knew something was wrong with his husband.

Jongin started removing the IV drips connected to him. He was ready to bolt out his room and straight to the ICU.

"Hey! Hey! Hey Jongin stop!!" Sehun runs off towards him, trying to stop him from removing the IV drips. Chanyeol was holding his shoulder, halting him from getting off the bed.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE KYUNGSOO!"

"JONGIN STOP IT! HE'S FINE! I'M SURE HE'S FINE!"

"NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW SEHUN!" Jongin struggles. Uncontrollable tears were now running down his face now. Jongin kept on fighting to break free from his friends. His energy was depleting but he was still fighting.

"Chan hyung call a nurse. Hurry!" Sehun says, stopping his tan male from thrashing around.

Chanyeol bolts out the door, asking for assistance from one of the nurses passing by the room.

 

Jongin felt something stinging in his arm. The nurse has injected something to him. Then he felt his body getting weaker, and weaker until he was met with darkness.

 

\--

 

"Jongin!"

Jongin heard Kyungsoo calling out to him. He looked around but all he can see was black.

"Soo? Where are you?"

"I'm right here Nini."

"Where?" Jongin was getting desperate. He can't see his husband anywhere. "Where are you Soo?"

"Nini? Always remember that I love you, okay?" and there he saw him. His husband was smiling. His heart shaped lips smiling at him, eyes crinkling from happiness.

 

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin jolts awake. He was dreaming.

"Jongin?! Are you okay?" Joonmyun rushes over to his side.

"H-Hyung. I-I dreamt of Kyungsoo. Is he okay?" he sensed it.

"Uh-" He sensed his hyung's hesitation. "He-He's doing fine Jongin but..."

"But what?"

"He's not doing well. His health is kind of deteriorating."

"Hyung. I want to see him. Please."

"But-"

"Please hyung." Joonmyun looked at his younger brother, eyes staring back at a pair of pleading eyes. He sighed, looking down at his feet. "Okay."

 

Joonmyun helped the younger stand up, settling the IV drips on the poles for easier movement. He has somehow borrowed a wheelchair for Jongin to sit on, the latter refusing at first but eventually giving up after much persuading from the older.

The trip to the ICU was quite far - with his room on the top most floor of the hospital while the ICU was located somewhere on the lower floors of the hospital - making Jongin even more nervous than he originally was.

When they arrive in the ICU, he was not allowed to enter just yet. He was still ill and it could affect Kyungsoo's condition.

He saw Kyungsoo lying on the bed, tubes connected everywhere, machines beeping loudly, nurses huddling around his husband, trying to check the other's state. Jongin's heart drops at his husband's situation. He wanted to cry. He tried to suppress the tears but it was already too late. His tears were now flowing down like waterfalls.

His husband was not okay - and so was he.

 

"Hey Jongin, let's go back?"

"No." Jongin whimpers.

"You have to rest. Kyungsoo needs you more than ever. You have to be strong, okay?"

Jongin just nods. His brother was right. Kyungsoo needs him.

On the other hand Joonmyun felt bad. He felt bad for his dongsaeng. He didn't understand why this was happening to his brother but he wished that everything would be okay soon.

 

\--

 

_February, 2018_

 

Another day has passed, and another and another, until four weeks has fully gone by since the mishap. Luckily Kyungsoo's health has been getting better and better as days passed by. Two weeks after Jongin's visit to the ICU, Kyungsoo was being moved to a private ward.

Saying Jongin is happy was an understatement. He was beyond ecstatic. His husband was starting to get better and he is being discharged two days from now - that means he has all the time he has to take care of Kyungsoo.

"You ready to be discharged?" his Joonmyun hyung suddenly interrupts his thought. He answers him with a smile.

"Of course I am hyung. I just wish Kyungsoo would be out soon too."

"He will. Trust him. He's much stronger than you think."

"I know hyung." the Kim brothers shared a smile. Joonmyun stared at his brother a little longer.

"You'll be fine Jong. You'll both be fine soon."

But nothing in your life ever goes your way.

 

Jongin has been discharged after two days. Right after his discharge he went straight to Kyungsoo's room, never once leaving his husband's side.

Joonmyun was still always next to them, Sehun stopping by once in a while when things at the company was not too uptight for him, and sometime with occasional visits from their circle of friends.

Jongin has filed for medical leave of absence - although Sehun pointed out that he didn't need to file one since he owned the company. As of the time being, Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol were in charge of all the paper works needed at KJI - but sometimes with the help of Jongin, who still works even when he is in his husband's hospital room.

 

\--

_March, 2018_

 

Kyungsoo has been in the hospital for a month since he was moved out of the ICU. Kyungsoo's parents would visit them whenever they had the time to, which was seldom. They lived far away from Seoul and travelling at their age was tiring.

Jongin offered to let them stay in their house so they can visit Kyungsoo anytime they want, but the couple still declined after much convincing from their son-in-law.

Jongin on the other hand has stayed in this private hospital room for the same duration as his husband, and he is feeling even more devastated as time pass by.

"Soo. When are you going to wake up?"

Jongin managed to say between his sobs. He was alone for the night, and all his misery were eating him alive.

"Please wake up Soo."

Jongin held his husband's hand, kissing it softly, hoping for the older to wake up.

"I need you. I love you so much baby."

Jongin cried his heart out that night. All his frustrations, all his sadness, all his heartbreaks were spilled out that night until he felt exhaustion overtake him.

By the time Jongin has settled on the other bed intended for the visitor, he didn't notice the slight movement the other person in the room made.

 

Kyungsoo was getting improvements.

 

\--

 

_April, 2018_

 

Jongin woke up a little bit earlier than he planned. He used the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. His Joonmyun hyung was visiting that day so he was planning on checking up on the office for a while, catch up on the client meetings he has missed for months now.

He was about to call his brother when he noticed Kyungsoo moving. He whipped his head to the hospital bed's direction only to see his husband, fully awake, staring back at him.

"K-Kyungsoo."

Jongin's eyes were wide open, staring at those eyes he missed so much.

"Soo you're awake!"

The tan male rushed over to the hospital bed, hugging the now wide awake man lying on the bed.

"Oh my god baby you're awake!"

Jongin slightly pushed his husband away only to cup the older's face and stare at those doe-eyes. Jongin was feeling happy, relieved - and most importantly, thankful.

 

But Kyungsoo just looked at the tan male. Jongin's smile turned upside down.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo woke up feeling dizzy, weak and thirsty. He was still in a daze. He didn't know where he was.

"K-Kyungsoo. Soo you're awake!"

All he sees is a tan male, running towards his hospital bed, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god baby you're awake!"

He was now staring at a pair of familiar dark hazelnut brown eyes.

 

_Baby._

 

"J-Jongin?"

"Yes baby! Oh my god."

Jongin sobs, pulling the older male into another tight hug.

"I missed you Soo."

"I missed you too." Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his husband's body, missing the other's warmth.

"Wh-What happened? The last thing I remember we were on our way to the resort and then... oh my god Jongin are you okay?"

"I'm fine Soo. Just a few scratches. I'm sorry you had to undergo that nightmare. I'm really sorry!"

"Hey don't be. It's not your fault. No one wanted that to happen."

Kyungsoo kissed the sobbing male in front of him. That was the only way to stop his husband from crying. Luckily it worked.

 

He missed this. Jongin did too.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo has to stay at the hospital for another week or two before finally getting discharged.

"Soo! I'm so glad you're going to be discharged soon!"

"I know Minseok hyung. I really missed my house. This room is starting to bore me out." Kyungsoo jokingly said, "Besides I need to go back to work now. I've been missing a lot."

"Who said about you working right after getting discharged?" Joonmyun who was listening to them, interrupted.

"I won't let you work yet, you need to rest first before you can go back to the coffee shop."

"But hyung I'm already healed!"

"No buts Kim Kyungsoo. Jongin's going to kill me if I let you start working already."

"Fine."

Kyungsoo pouts at his brother-in-law but later on smiles, well he just had to follow his husband's rules for now.

"Where is Jongin anyway?" Minseok roamed his eyes around the room looking for the tan male.

"Well he said Sehun needed him at the office today."

"The brat can't work without Jongin around, can he?" Joonmyun snorts.

"Well Jongin mentioned something about clients wanting to talk to him directly? I don't really remember."

"Well whatever that is, Jongin can handle it himself." Minseok said and both Joonmyun and Kyungsoo agree.

 

\--

 

_May, 2018_

 

It was the day of Kyungsoo's discharge when Jongin had an emergency meeting - one that he needed to attend to.

"Can't you just have this meeting without me?"

Jongin asks Sehun, to which the latter shakes his head as an answer.

"I'm sorry Jongin. Mr. Choi wanted to talk to you directly, you know that. We tried our best, we even asked if we could reschedule it again but Mr. Choi's secretary said his schedule was busy."

"But it's Kyungsoo's discharge! And it's not my fault they had to reschedule again. I was waiting for two hours before they gave us a damn call."

"I know Jong but what can we do? Mr. Choi wants you."

"Then let's just stop this deal?"

"Jongin it's okay. You can go."

Kyungsoo interrupts, sending his husband a smile.

"I'll be okay. Besides, Joonmyun hyung and Minseok hyung will be with me."

"But Soo-"

"Jongin just go. This is an important meeting, right?"

"Yeah but I can always cancel it."

"No. Attend the meeting. I'll see you at home Jongin."

Kyungsoo says putting the conversation to a stop.

"Okay Soo. I'll just call you when we're done."

"Okay." Kyungsoo beams.

 

Jongin can't keep still the whole duration of the meeting. He was so concerned about the older male. All he wanted to do was pack his things and drive home.

But Mr. Choi was being a pain in the ass. He kept on repeating certain negotiations and he was getting on the young CEO's nerves.

"Okay, Mr. Kim I guess that settles everything."

_Finally!_ Jongin smiles politely although fakely, extending his hand for a handshake to which Mr. Choi accepted.

The deal was finally sealed. Now Jongin can come home.

 

Once he stepped on the doorway, the smell of something delicious hit his nose.

"Soo? I'm home!"

Kyungsoo dashes off towards him. The smaller was smiling, although his eyes looked puffy. Jongin doesn't say a word.

"You said you would call if your meeting was done!"

"I did! But your phone was turned off."

"Oh. Maybe it ran out of battery."

"Where's Joonmyun hyung and Minseok hyung?"

"Uhm I made them go home early?"

"What? Why?"

"I didn't think I would be needing any help?"

"But Soo, you know you're still healing so-"

"I know. I know. It's just... I don't want to burden anyone right now."

"You're not a burden Kim Kyungsoo." Jongin says with authorization.

"B-But I always have to ask for help-"

Kyungsoo was interrupted with a kiss, on his lips. Jongin was being rough but he liked it. He loved kissing his husband.

"Don't you dare say that you're a burden, okay?"

"Okay."

Jongin kissed the older male again.

 

\--

 

The following days were completely okay for Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin sometimes stayed at home but Kyungsoo would always scold him.

"Baby just because you're the company owner doesn't mean you're going to skip working at the office every day."

"It's not every day! I work there twice a week."

"Yeah? You go to work at almost 10 am and then you come home at lunchtime? Is that how you work Mr. Kim?"

"Well, my company, my rules." Jongin retorts, sitting comfortably on the couch while flipping the channels, looking for something good to watch.

"Come on baby. Please go to work today? I don't want your employees calling you a lazy ass behind your back."

"I can just fire them."

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo speaks, wearing a very stern expression. Jongin sighs. Angry Kyungsoo is something he didn't want to have for now.

"Okay Soo. I'm going."

The smaller man sends him a satisfied smile. "Good."

 

While Jongin was working in his office, Kyungsoo would be left alone in their house. That was almost their everyday life ever since he convinced the younger to work in his office again.

It was 9 in the morning and he was washing the dishes after Jongin has left, when he felt dizzy all of a sudden. His vision was starting to double and he felt a headache coming. He searched for something to grasp on, landing his hands on the kitchen counter before closing his eyes, making his dizziness slightly fade away.

"Maybe I overworked myself for the past few days." Kyungsoo whispers to no one.

He climbed up the stairs, deciding to take a rest for the meantime. So he went to his and Jongin's bedroom and lay down the bed. Once his back hit the comfort of their bed, he drifted off to sleep.

 

Jongin arrived home at 6pm. He bought Kyungsoo's favorite food for their dinner - but Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found. He was not in the kitchen, or the living room. He checked the bathroom and the smaller male was not there too.

"Baby?"

Silence.

"Soo? Are you home?"

Nothing.

Jongin was starting to get worried. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called his husband. But the latter's phone was ringing somewhere in the living room.

"Did Kyungsoo go out? He didn't say anything though."

Jongin wondered where his husband might be. But when he entered their shared bedroom, he saw a figure, sleeping soundly on the bed. He chuckled to himself.

_"You got me worried Soo.”_

Jongin let his husband sleep some more, deciding on taking a shower first before waking the older up for dinner.

When he got out of the bathroom, his husband was still sound asleep, even breathing visible on his rising chest.

"Soo?"

Jongin shakes Kyungsoo slowly.

"Baby it's time to wake up."

Nothing.

"Soo come on. It's time for dinner."

No movement.

"Baby?" Jongin shook a little harder now. His husband was not waking up. "Soo you're scaring me."

Finally. Kyungsoo jolted awake from his very deep slumber. Jongin sighs in relief.

"Wh- Jongin you're home? What time is it?"

"Yes baby. It's 6pm already. How long were you asleep?"

"S-Since you left?"

"What? Are you okay? Did you tire yourself out?"

"Y-Yeah. I've been keeping myself busy lately."

"Then stop overworking yourself. You have to rest more, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"You scared me."

"Why?" Kyungsoo stared questioningly.

"You won't wake up. I was shaking you harder but you won't even budge."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was just too tired."

"It's okay baby. Let's eat dinner? I bought your favorite."

Kyungsoo smiles happily. "Okay!"

 

\--

 

"You okay baby?"

Jongin asked after noticing that his husband was a bit pale and uncomfortable.

"I'm okay. Just having a headache."

"You want me to stay home?"

"No baby. I'll be okay. You go to work, okay?"

Jongin was hesitant to leave but he conceded. "Okay. But call me if anything happens."

"I will."

Day after day, week after week, Kyungsoo has been experiencing a lot of headaches. Along with his headaches were his dizziness, which gets worse to the point of him almost fainting. But he blamed it all on his sleeping problem. He was losing sleep these past few days.

He also felt tired most of the time, even when he's just watching television or walking up the stairs. He felt restless.

 

Jongin has noticed his husband's change of behavior. He's aware that his husband was having more headaches than usual. He was clutching his head almost every time he comes home from work and it was worrying him.

"Baby? Is your head hurting again?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But you look pale Soo."

"I'm fine Jongin! Okay?!"

But every time he asks, the older would shrug him off - but mostly he would raise his voice at the younger man before heading off to their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

 

Moreover, Kyungsoo has been too impatient now. Oftentimes he gets irritated with the smallest things or the pettiest questions Jongin asks him.

"Soo what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't want to eat."

"But baby-"

"I said I d-don't want to e-eat!"

 

And some days, Jongin would come home to Kyungsoo staring at the wall, or staring at a closed television, simply staring at nothing.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo was paying no heed on him.

"Baby?"

Still none.

"Kyungsoo?"

"H-Huh? W-What w-was it J-Jongin?"

Kyungsoo stuttered. Jongin noticed that this was happening often too.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Y-Yeah. Have y-you eaten?"

"Not yet. But I'm okay Soo. We can just buy food."

"No. I-I'll cook some-something."

And their conversation stops there. Jongin didn't want to push his husband further or it will just end up in a bad situation.

 

In addition to that, Jongin noticed Kyungsoo's unstable walking. Kyungsoo was losing his balance too.

 

Jongin's getting worried as time goes by. He knew something was wrong with his husband and his instinct was telling him that they needed to see a doctor. So he tried convincing the older.

"Soo? I think we should have a check-up?"

"Wh-Why?" Kyungsoo sends him a poker face. "I-I d-don't want to J-Jongin."

"But Soo you have to."

"D-Don't try to p-push it." Kyungsoo stuttered, entering their room and closing it with a bang. Jongin was close to crying.

 

"Soo? Baby it's time to eat."

Jongin shakes Kyungsoo awake, the latter staring at him with his wide eyes.

"Wh-Who are y-you?"

"What?" Jongin was confused. "Baby stop playing games. Come on, let's go eat?"

"I-I don't know you!" Kyungsoo shouts, struggling out of the tan male's grip. "D-Don't touch m-me!"

"Soo. Please stop this. You're scaring me."

"N-No! Don't touch m-me!" Kyungsoo shuffled further to the corner, avoiding the strange man inside the room.

"Kyungsoo baby! It's me. Jongin. Baby please!" Jongin was now sobbing. "Wh-What's happening to you?"

And in that moment, something in Kyungsoo seemed to click and he has suddenly come to his senses.

What Kyungsoo saw was his husband, crying while looking at him desperately. What happened?

"J-Jongin?"

"Soo!" Jongin crawled closer to Kyungsoo, hugging the other male. "What's h-happening to you Soo?"

"Wh-what hap-happened?"

Jongin just kept sobbing. Kyungsoo didn't get an answer.

 

It has been weeks since Kyungsoo was acting strange. Months passed by and it was the month of August when Jongin has made his final decision. He was going to drag the older to the hospital, whether he liked it or not.

"Soo we're going to the hospital."

"Wh-Why would I? Who a-are you? Wh-Why am I even here?"

"Soo please stop it. I'm bringing you to the hospital." Jongin gently grabbed Kyungsoo, making the smaller stand. But the latter was struggling to break free.

"I'm not g-going anywh-where with y-you!"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin was crying again. It's hurting him so much. His husband was getting strange every day and he doesn't know what to do. He want his Kyungsoo back.

"Baby. It's me. Jongin. Your husband. Baby please."

"H-Husband? I don-don't even know y-you!" Kyungsoo has successfully released his grip on the strange man. _Why was this man crying?_

He ran downstairs, trying to get out the main door but he felt his knees buckling, his body getting weak and before he knew it, darkness was swallowing his vision, his mind and his entire body.

"KYUNGSOO!"

 

\--

 

_Traumatic Brain Injury._

 

That's what the doctor has said to him.

Kyungsoo was having a concussion. The symptoms were delayed.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo has concussions. We didn't detect any symptoms before. None of them were showing until recently."

"What?"

"It's because of his head injury that he's having concussions. Things like these rarely happen."

Doctor Cho said, patting Jongin at the back.

"As you've said, your husband has been having headaches quite recently, right?"

Jongin nods. "Yes Kyuhyun hyung. And he has been getting dizzy for days now. His speech is slurred, he keeps on stuttering. He's sleeping less than usual and sometimes h-he doesn't remember me. I-It's like he's having amnesia."

"Jongin, those are the symptoms of concussion. I'm just glad you brought him here immediately or else it would have been in a more dangerous position but..."

Jongin's getting more nervous now.

"Jongin, when we ran some CT scans on Kyungsoo, we found some blood clot near his brain."

"Wh-What?"

The first test results of Kyungsoo's that Doctor Cho examined months ago were completely fine. But now, everything has turned for the worst.

"He needs to undergo surgery Jongin, as soon as we can."

"O-Okay. Please do everything that you can."

"Of course Jongin. We'll do everything we can."

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"What could happen?"

"It may result to a coma, or complete memory loss, it's like he's going to have amnesia but let's hope it's only temporary."

Doctor Cho sighed before continuing.

"Death could also be an option Jongin but I promise you that it won't happen."

"P-Please save him Kyuhyun hyung."

"Don't worry Jongin. I'll do my best. I'll go get the operating room ready, okay?"

"Thank you Kyuhyun hyung."

 

Jongin was back in Kyungsoo's hospital room when he noticed the doe-eyed male was awake.

He expected the other to not remember him but he sent a smile towards him - an extremely sad smile. And he knew the older heard everything. Jongin walks closer toward him.

"Baby." Jongin whimpers.

"B-Baby why are y-you c-crying?

"Baby I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Soo." the younger holds his hand, kissing it after, showing him how much he loves him.

"W-Why are you s-saying so-sorry? It's n-not your f-fault."

"B-But you're going to undergo surgery because of me. I thought you would be okay now. But things got more complicated and this is all because of me."

"No n-no no Jongin. D-Don't blame yourse-self."

Kyungsoo raised his hands to cup his husband's crying face.

 

\--

 

Saying Kyungsoo is scared, is an understatement. He heard everything that his doctor said.

_Amnesia. Coma. Death._

Death was an option. He didn't want to think about it but he can't also stop thinking about the what ifs?

What if he really do get into coma?

What if he forgets Jongin?

What if he never regain his memories back?

_What if he dies?_

He didn't want to leave Jongin yet. He was so scared right now. But when he see his husband walking towards him, forlorn look evident on his face, he realized he needed to be strong.

When the younger approached him, crying, he cupped his husband's face and looked straight to those eyes that he loved so much.

"Always remember this. I love you, okay? Whatever happens, I will always love you."

"Why are you saying this Soo?"

"We n-never know w-what will happe-"

"No. No. No Soo. You'll be fine. Promise me you'll be fine." Jongin kept on sobbing. Kyungsoo pressed his lips on his husband's hard.

This may be their final kiss.

 

The nurses entered the room minutes after. Jongin was still weeping and Kyungsoo was also sobbing.

"Soo please promise me you'll be okay."

Jongin begged, wiping his tears away.

"Kim Kyungsoo promise me!"

Kyungsoo just gave him a tight smile.

Before the nurses wheeled him inside the operating room, Kyungsoo whispered something to Jongin.

The tan male failed to hear it, but he managed to read what his husband said, through his lips.

                               

"I love you Jongin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Kyungsoo got into a car accident on their third wedding anniversary and things got worse when Kyungso's health was deteriorating and somewhere along it was him losing his memories, but Jongin promised he would be with him, until death do them part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 yaaay~

Jongin has called his brother. He needed someone with him or else he would lose his mind too.

Kyungsoo was currently in surgery now. The blood clot was luckily smaller than what they were thinking so Jongin has his hopes up. Kyungsoo is strong and he needed to be strong too.

 

Half an hour after Kyungsoo was brought inside the operating room, his brother arrived, along with Sehun and Baekhyun.

"Oh Jongin. What happened?"

"He-He has traumatic brain injury hyung and delayed concussion. He was fine for days but the next thing I knew he has concussion. The symptoms were showing late. I should've known. I noticed everything. Kyungsoo was changing and I knew something was wrong. I should've brought him here earlier and I shou-"

"Shh. Jongin. Jongin. It's not your fault. You brought him here and that's what's important. Kyungsoo's going to be fine."

"But hyung, Kyuhyun hyung said... that death could hap-"

"Kim Jongin. Stop thinking that way."

"Hyung. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. Okay? Kyuhyun hyung is doing his best. He's one of the best doctors in this country. You won't lose Kyungsoo. Understand?"

Jongin didn't reply. His sobs were echoing in the hallway, even when his sobs were hidden behind his hands. Joonmyun can only hug and comfort the younger.

 

A few hours later, the operating room doors opened revealing Doctor Cho. He removed his mask before speaking.

"Jongin, he's fine. The operation was a success."

Jongin and the rest has finally released a sigh of relief. Kyungsoo was going to be fine.

"But he could be in a state of come for now."

"H-How long?"

"Maybe a month? Two months? No one can tell Jongin."

"But he'll wake up, right?"

"I know he will. He's a fighter Jongin."

Doctor Cho smiled at Jongin. Jongin returned it with a smile too.

"I know he is."

 

\--

 

True to Doctor Cho's words, Kyungsoo was in a coma. He stayed in the ICU ward for a month and then he got transferred to a private ward.

Jongin hasn't gone to his office for weeks now too. He never left his husband's side.

Just like old times, Sehun would bring important documents to the hospital when his signature was needed. Sehun and Chanyeol was once again in charge of the company.

This scene was familiar. It was like months ago, after the accident.

 

It was the fourth week after Kyungsoo's surgery. Jongin was fixing Kyungsoo's blanket when he saw the older's finger moving.

"Soo?"

He held Kyungsoo's hand, rubbing circled on his palm.

"Soo? C-Can you hear me?"

Kyungsoo's eyes slowly opened. The man blinking a few times, adjusting to the light. He was observing his surrounding when he felt a tug on his hand. A tall male was holding it.

"Oh my god baby!"

_Baby?_

"You're awake! You're finally awake Soo."

The man was crying in front of him, kissing his hand multiple times. He retreated his hands from the mysterious man.

"Wh-Who are you?"

 

Jongin can hear his heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

\--

 

Jongin looked over at his husband, who was now sitting on the hospital bed, staring ahead, looking straight at nothing.

"Will he ever bring his memories back?"

"He will eventually."

"How long will this last?"

"It depends on Kyungsoo's recovery. It may take some time, and patience. Patients with amnesia often show behavioral changes. They can either show childlike behavior or sometimes they tend to get aggressive, throw a fit or swear. So you really need a lot of patience Jongin."

Jongin just managed to nod his head. His biggest fear happened. He was forgotten.

"Okay. Thank you Doctor Cho."

Jongin shook hands with their family doctor and thanked him once again before settling himself beside his husband.

"Hey Soo. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine b-but who are you mister?"

Jongin whimpered. Not getting recognized by his love hurts so much. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm Kim Jongin."

"Jongin?" The way Kyungsoo said his name doesn't sound the same. It feels... empty.

"Yes. Your husband."

"I have a husband?" Kyungsoo stares, shocked wide eyes staring back at him.

"Yes. See this?" Jongin chuckles, holding the older's hand and showing him a ring perched on his husband's left ring finger, before showing his own ring too.

"This is our wedding ring."

"I married you?"

"Yes. Why? Y-You don't want-" Jongin was startled. He didn't know what to think. Did Kyungsoo not like him? Is he regretting it?

"No! N-No! It's just..." Kyungsoo starts off looking down at the sheets, obviously getting shy. "It's just you're really handsome." the smaller smiled, embarrassed at what he just said.

Well, Jongin did not expect that, at all and his smile found its way back to his face.

"Jongin-ssi can I ask another question?"

_Jongin-ssi._

"Sure baby." Kyungsoo blushed at the endearment.

"Why am I here? I mean m-my parents and I can't afford this kind of luxurious room."

 _Oh._ Jongin thought Kyungsoo could never be any cuter than his confused face.

"Money is not a problem Soo. We have lots of it, what's important is for you to be fully healed again. Okay?"

"Okay."

 

Kyungsoo wonders how he got to marry a rich, kind and, not to mention, a very handsome man.

 

\--

 

"Jongin!"

Baekhyun burst open the door, Chanyeol, Minseok, Sehun and Joonmyun behind his back.

"We brought you some food- Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun suddenly halts his steps causing his friends to stop as well and look over to the man on the hospital bed.

"Kyungsoo!!"

They all huddled together on Kyungsoo, who was obviously startled, and scared.

"J-Jongin-ssi? Jongin-ssi. J-Jongin-ssi!" Kyungsoo calls out for the boy, looking everywhere for the tan male, tears starting to form.

"Hey guys!" Jongin finally emerged from the bathroom. Noticing the teary eyed man on the bed, he rushed over, soothing the man.

"Jongin-ssi?" Joonmyun asked. Why would his brother-in-law call his husband formally? _Oh dear don't tell me..._

"Shh Soo. They're your friends. Our friends." Jongin tries to soothe the older male, rubbing his back and muttering words of comfort.

"What's happening Jong? Does Kyungsoo have-"

"Amnesia." Jongin finished it for his brother.

"What?"

"The surgery caused Kyungsoo to lose his memories."

"S-So he doesn't remember any of us?"

"Y-Yeah. Maybe only the people he met in his childhood."

Solemn atmosphere wrapped the surrounding inside Kyungsoo's hospital room.

"Well, I guess let's start with the introductions then." Joonmyun tried to light up the mood.

"Hi Kyungsoo. I'm Kim Joonmyun, Jongin's older brother."

"Y-You're my brother-in-law?" _So pretty._ Wow good looks run in his husband's genes.

"Yes Soo." Joonmyun smiles. "This is Baekhyun and Minseok, we all work at my cafe and this is Chanyeol and Sehun. They work for Jongin."

"O-Oh. I-I have a lot of friends?"

"Of course you do baby." Jongin speaks.

Kyungsoo's cheeks were once again turning pink. He has to get used to the endearment soon.

 

Joonmyun, Baekhyun and Minseok were chatting with Kyungsoo while Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol were discussing something about work.

"Those three never get to chat normally. All they talk about is work, work and more work." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"They're businessman Baek. That's what they do."

"Yeah. But they are friends too. They should loosen up sometimes, you know?" Baekhyun retaliates. Joonmyun and Minseok just shrugs.

"Well maybe you're just getting annoyed because your Channie's not giving you attention lately." Minseok retorts.

"Well at least I got to spend time with him when he's free unlike you who can't even get that Cheshire smile nurse's name!"

"Shut up!" Minseok shouts, earning a teasing look from Baekhyun. Joonmyun was just shaking his head at his dongsaeng's stupidity.

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo's finding it amusing how he gained friends these talkative.

 

\--

 

It was one of those nights again when Jongin can't sleep so he ended up opening his laptop and started reading paper works.

He was busy reading documents that he didn't notice the stare the doe-eyed male was giving him but the smaller did get his attention when he called for him.

"Jongin-ssi?"

"Yes Soo?" Jongin responds, still not looking away from his laptop.

"Come here?"

Jongin hesitantly walked over to Kyungsoo's side. When the latter slides to his left, Jongin knew Kyungsoo wanted him to lie down beside him.

"What is it baby?"

"B-Baekhyun hyung said that you've been working a lot lately and..."

"Yes. And?"

"I-I just wanted you to rest? I always see you late at night working in front of your laptop. Y-You need to sleep too Jongin-ssi."

"I'm fine Soo. I just have a lot of things to do and I still have-"

"Sleep beside me?" Kyungsoo stared at those dark hazelnut eyes belonging to his _husband_. "Please?"

Jongin smiles and pats his husband's head. "Okay baby. I will."

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo stirred awake to an empty bed. He didn't know why but he felt disappointed but his disappointment didn't last long when he saw his husband entering his ward.

"Good morning baby."

"J-Jongin-ssi!"

"I brought your breakfast. Do you want to eat now?"

"Y-Yes please."

"Alright. I'll just fix it up for a minute."

Kyungsoo was watching the male prepare his breakfast. The male has soft brown hair, plump lips just like his, a sharp jawline and sexy charming eyes. He was also tall, lean and sexy, and has tan male which makes him even sexier. He wondered if the younger male had abs. Kyungsoo shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

Once he was back to reality, Jongin was already seated at the corner of the bed, smiling. His breakfast was right in front of him and a slice of apple was being fed to him, courtesy of Jongin.

He ate the apple offered to him and Jongin's smile grew wider.

"A-Aren't you going to eat, Jongin-ssi?"

"I'll eat later." Jongin answers, feeding him another slice of apple.

However before he can accept the apple, Kyungsoo shoved a piece of bread on his husband's mouth. Staring confusedly at the older, he munches on the bread.

"You should eat too. You're getting skinny. Stop overworking yourself, Jongin-ssi."

"Yes sir!"

They both beamed at each other and continued eating their shared breakfast.

 

Jongin was sleeping beside the older male again that night, as requested by Kyungsoo himself.

"Jongin-ssi? How did we meet?"

"How did we meet? Well as you know I'm the CEO of KJI, you work for Joonmyun hyung at the coffee shop on the ground floor of our company."

Kyungsoo nodded, eyebrows meeting, trying to recall if the memory was still somewhere in his mind. He had nothing.

"Sehun was being a drama queen so he said he wanted to get coffee with me, a 'brother bonding' he said. So I did and I'm glad I did." Jongin smiled at the memory.

We went to Joonmyun hyung's coffee shop and you were on cashier duty."

Kyungsoo frowned deeper.

"Then I asked you if you were new. You told me you were working there for a month and that you have seen me buying coffee before. And then I asked you out for dinner that day."

Jongin says, looking at Kyungsoo, who was deeply frowning at the moment.

"You okay baby?"

"H-Huh? Yeah. It's just I don't remember anything. I'm sorry."

"Hey you don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault."

"Jongin-sii I'll do my best to regain them. I may not remember you but I know deep in my heart our memories are locked up somewhere."

Kyungsoo says, wiping his tears that were welling up.

"I just have to find a way to unlock them."

"We will find a way. I'll help you Soo. We'll find a way, okay?"

“Jongin-ssi?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo expressed his gratitude, holding the tan male’s hand, clasping it with his’. “Thank you for staying with me even though I don’t remember anything.”

“Soo you don’t have to thank me. I promise you I’ll be with you, every step of the way, in good times or in bad, until death do us part.” Jongin raised their clasped hands, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo nods his head. "Okay, _Jongin_."

Jongin stares at his husband, smiling at the way he was called Jongin. He was so happy he obliviously leaned in to kiss his husband on the cheeks. Kyungsoo felt his face heating up.

"I love you so much Kyungsoo." Jongin says.

 

Kyungsoo can't say it back yet. Jongin understands.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin has been happy with his progress. He stopped calling him _Jongin-ssi_. Although, he didn't remember any memories yet but he was really trying his best and Jongin knew that.

Kyungsoo was also very thankful for the tan male. He has been by his side all those times he was in the hospital, his husband has been so patient with him and he has been providing him everything that he needed.

And because of that, Kyungsoo felt thankful too for having a perfect man as a husband.

But some days Kyungsoo feels mad, mostly at himself. He was getting tired of not fully remembering who he was. He was getting angry for hurting the man who he calls his husband when he doesn't even remember anything about their married life. The frustration was really getting to him nowadays.

But Kyungsoo kept his mouth shut.

 

Joonmyun decided to visit Jongin and Kyungsoo late one night. Kyungsoo was sleeping soundly while Jongin was on his laptop, busy typing something which Joonmyun guesses was about work. He tried to peak and he was right, his younger brother was working.

"When are you going to stop working Jongin?" Joonmyun questioned.

"I just need to send this to Sehun."

"You need some rest."

"I am resting hyung, don't worry about me."

Joonmyun knew his brother was not okay, so he sat down beside him, staring at his brother's form. He looked thinner now.

"How are you coping up?"

"I'm fine, hyung."

"The truth Jongin."

"N-Not so well?"

Jongin left his gaze on his laptop and shifted it on his brother's eyes.

"I-It hurts to see Kyungsoo suffer because he does n-not remember anything. I know he's getting frustrated and he's keeping silent about it, b-but I can sense it hyung. He's getting tired."

Jongin cried, he let all his worries out to his older brother, someone he trusts a lot.

"Jongin." Joonmyun envelopes the crying man in a tight hug.

"Kyungsoo is strong. You are strong. You both can surpass this, you k ow that right?."

Jongin nodded. Joonmyun was always his comfort zone, after Kyungsoo of course.

"If Kyungsoo's getting frustrated, then calm him, make him feel that you'll always be there for him - with his memories or not. Make him feel loved, which I know you always do,-"

Joonmyun quickly says when he felt that his brother was going to counter, "-but I guess Kyungsoo's lost right now and it adds up to his frustrations."

Jongin released himself from the hug, instead he looked straight to his brother's eyes.

"He's lost between who he really is, who he thinks himself to be and who we want him to be. He's stuck in the past and the present Jongin. So show him a future where he can be whoever he wants himself to be."

Jongin nods and turned his gaze to the sleeping figure on the bed. Joonmyun continues.

"The _him_ who is unrestricted, the _him_ who is free and most importantly the _him_ who is loved."

Jongin is enlightened by his brother's words. His Joonmyun hyung knows what to say, all the time.

Jongin turns his attention to his brother once again. "Thanks hyung."

"Anything for my baby brother."

 

Joonmyun received a light chuckle from the tan male and a playful slap on the arm.

 

\--

 

_October, 2018_

 

"Well Jongin I have good news for you."

Doctor Cho announces once he steps foot inside Kyungsoo's hospital ward.

"Your husband can be discharged next week. He has been healing well these days and he's ready to go."

"Really?"

"Yes. But once he experience any sudden pain again, bring him back here and we'll run some more tests, but I hope that won't happen."

"It won't Kyuhyun hyung. Thank you for all your help."

"It's the least I can do for you Jongin."

Doctor Cho and Jongin shared a smile. Finally, Kyungsoo can go home now.

 

The doe-eyed male was busy watching television when Jongin approached him.

"Hey baby, you're going home next week."

"I am?" Kyungsoo beams. Jongin reflects the expression.

"Yes you are."

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin on the cheeks.

"Thank you, Jongin."

Jongin smiles wider.

"Anything for you, baby."

Jongin was leaning in to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was staring at his husband, not knowing what to do.

 _Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god what should I do?_ he mentally panics.

Jongin was leaning closer, and closer. They were inches apart from kissing.

 

"The diva has arrived bitches!!" Baekhyun opened the door, Joonmyun and Minseok in tow. "Oh! D-Did I interrupt something?" Baekhyun whimsically asked after seeing his friends' position.

Jongin sent him a death glare, Kyungsoo sunk deeper on his bed, clearly embarrassed.

Joonmyun smacked his friend's head. "You shithead!"

Baekhyun rubbed the area where he was smacked hard.

"What? I didn't know they were going to kiss-" Baekhyun got stopped when Minseok slapped his palm over his mouth, completely shutting him up.

"Just shut up Byun Baek!"

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was getting discharged today. He was excited to leave this room. It was luxurious but boring.

Jongin was packing his stuff when he got out of the bathroom after showering.

"How do you feel? Are you happy?"

Jongin asked, wrapping his hands around the smaller's waist. Kyungsoo has somehow gotten used to the skinships.

"Yes! Am I going to live with you in your house?"

"Of course baby. You live there too. It's our house."

He chuckled softly. Jongin was staring at him intently, a grin plastered on his face.

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that you're going home again."

Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin wanted to kiss his husband. So he did. He leaned closer and kissed the smaller male on his lips.

Jongin missed this. But maybe it was too fast for the older because there was no response. He detached himself from the older and sent him a sorry glance.

All he received was hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for another long kiss.

Kyungsoo felt his heart explode. He didn't know what he felt at that moment but he wanted more of Jongin's lips.

And that moment, he knew that he's starting to love the younger so much too, even without his memories.

 

\--

 

They were having a movie night after Kyungsoo's discharge, bodies tangled together - cuddles giving off the exact warmth they needed, popcorn and drinks set aside, and movie playing from the television.

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we have movie nights before?"

"Y-Yeah. Why did you ask baby?"

"Nothing." Kyungsoo kept mum. But minutes later he continued.

"Jongin?"

"Yes Soo?"

"I'm sorry I forgot you and all our memories."

Kyungsoo says, burying his face deeper on the younger's chest.

"Baby don't say that. None of this was your fault. If there's someone who should apologize it-"

"Shh! None of this is your fault too, always remember that Jongin. You've been a great help on my recovery so stop blaming yourself, please."

Kyungsoo kissed his husband on the lips, wanting to tell him that any of this was not his fault.

Actions speak louder than words, they say.

So he hoped Jongin got the message. He wasn't blaming the younger - not even the slightest bit.

"I want to remember everything Jongin."

"Soo, you don't have to push yourself."

"But I want to. I want to know the _me_ before the accident happened. The _me_ who isn't lost in this confusing world, and the _me_ who gave you nothing, but all the love I can fully give. The old Kyungsoo that everyone knew."

"But Soo you don’t need to be the old Kyungsoo. I love you whoever you may be."

"Please, Jongin?"

Jongin breathed. "Okay."

Jongin should start learning on how to say no to his husband.

 

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

Jongin suggests. Kyungsoo has been piled up inside the hospital for two months and now he was stuck in their house for days now.

The older needed some fresh air, and maybe they could revisit the places they went to in the past.

Maybe - just maybe it could bring back his husband's memories.

"Where?!" Kyungsoo says excitedly.

"Surprise?"

Jongin wanted to kiss his husband's pout away.

"Is it a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo nods. Jongin beams.

 

\--

 

Jongin wanted to bring Kyungsoo to all the places they had a date at in the past - hoping to at least prompt some memory in his husband.

So the first place they went to was the coffee shop Joonmyun owned, and the coffee shop where they first met.

"Hey hyung." Jongin greets.

"Hey Jongin. Hey Kyung. You feeling okay today?"

"Yes. Good as always hyung! Jongin and I are on a date." Kyungsoo giggles.

"Oh. That's nice. I didn't know Jongin still has it in him to take you out on dates." Joonmyun laughs.

"Of course I do hyung. I just got too busy!"

"I know. I know. I was just teasing you. Well, call me if you need anything. Kyung you can get anything you want, okay? It's on me." Joonmyun winks at his brother-in-law. "and you! *points at Jongin* pay your food! No free food for you!" Jongin whines but waves his brother goodbye.

"What would you like to have Soo?"

"You pick one for me?" Kyungsoo suggests.

"Sure baby."

Jongin stood up, kissed the top of his head before heading to the counter to order some foods and drinks (and bicker with Baekhyun), meanwhile Kyungsoo remained seated on their table.

He was looking around the coffee shop, trying to remember if anything looked familiar. He found nothing.

He almost gave up on remembering, when he saw a familiar Polaroid - mixed up with different Polaroid of couples who visited the coffee shop - pinned on the cork board that was perched on the wall near their table.

 

_Let's put our picture there too!_

_What? No way Kyungsoo!_

 

Kyungsoo can hear them but he can't see the image. He knows that voice. It was him and Jongin talking.

 

_"Why not? It's going to be cute!_

_"No! My employees might see that. Besides, we're not a couple.”_

_"Y-Yeah. You're right. I-I'm sorry."_

 

Kyungsoo's head was pounding.

 

_"But if you really want to pin our picture there, then would you agree to date me?"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Will you be my boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo?"_

_"Yes Jongin."_

 

Kyungsoo was now clutching his head in pain. He didn't know that reviving memories was going to hurt this way. It's too much for him to handle. Worst was that he can only hear the voices, he can't see the images yet. He wanted to see the images.

 

"Soo?! Are you okay? Is your head hurting?"

"N-No. I-I'm fine it's just... I-I think I'm remembering something?"

"You remembered something?"

"Y-Yes. But I only heard voices."

"Voices? O-Of who?"

"Of you and me."

They stared at each other after that.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes please."

"Alright."

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo arrived home in minute’s time. Kyungsoo went straight to bed, without even changing his clothes. Jongin, knowing that his husband was in pain helped him change into his pajamas.

"Do you need to see Doctor Cho? I can call him now."

"N-No. I'm fine Jongin."

"Are you sure Soo?"

"Yes. I just want to sleep."

"Okay then. Goodnight baby." Jongin whispered, kissing Kyungsoo on the cheeks.

"Goodnight Jongin."

 

\--

 

The couple were on their way to their second date when Sehun had called the young CEO saying something about the client wanting to meet up with him.

"I'll just drop by and see what's happening and then we'll go, okay Soo? I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Jongin. It's still early enough for us to spare an hour or two at your company."

"Thanks baby."

 

When they arrived, Jongin was not the usual Jongin. He was _the_ Kim Jongin already. The stern and sophisticated young CEO. He was receiving all sorts of greeting from his employees. He can see the respect the employees were giving his husband and he was proud of it. Kyungsoo has never seen this side of Jongin but he sure as hell likes it too.

Jongin was holding his hand all throughout their walk to his office. The smaller was receiving greetings too and he replies with a small nod and smile. He was raised polite, he was no snob.

"Jongin! Finally you're here. Hi Kyungsoo hyung!" Sehun's voice suddenly echoed when and Kyungsoo realized they were in Jongin's office already.

"What is it this time Sehun?"

"Oh! Mr. Choi wanted to meet you."

"Again? What for?"

"He said he wanted to change something. I don't know! The man won't tell me. He wants to talk to you directly."

"Fine." Jongin exhales before turning around and facing Kyungsoo. "Baby I have to meet Mr. Choi first okay? You can stay here in my office. I'll be back soon."

"I'm okay Jongin. Go do your thing." Kyungsoo beams.

Jongin kissed him on his temple before leaving the office. He roamed his eyes around the office, moving around, exploring. He was amazed with the outlook from Jongin's office window. The view was breathtaking. Next he found himself on observing the pictures situated at Jongin's shelf. There were pictures of Jongin and Joonmyun, Jongin with his parents, a family picture of the Kims, another one with him in it at a beach and lastly Jongin and him - wedding photo and a picture of them running towards a beach.

Kyungsoo picked up the one at the beach, Jongin was behind him, hands wrapped around Kyungsoo, they were both smiling happily in the picture - but Kyungsoo was staring at it sadly. He can't remember that day.

 

_"Jongin no! I can't swim!"_

_"Come on baby. It'll be fun! I'll keep you safe." Jongin continued on pulling him towards the water._

_"Baby no!" Kyungsoo kept on resisting._

_"Baby? You trust me right?" Jongin stopped, and stared at the older's eyes._

_"I do trust you! But I don't trust my swimming skills."_

_Jongin laughed. "I'll always keep you safe Soo. Don't worry."_

_"Always?"_

_"Always."_

_"You promise?"_

_Jongin chuckled again before kissing him on the lips. "I promise baby."_

_Far away from them, the couple didn't notice five pairs of eyes watching them, laughing at what's happening and a camera capturing that sweet moment._

 

Kyungsoo was remembering something and he can not only hear it, his can see images this time.

 

_"Happy birthday baby."_

_Jongin greeted. His boyfriend had given him a surprise party with their families and now they were alone at the beach, a candle lit dinner prepared. He didn't know how many surprises Jongin was going to pull out._

_"Thank you Jongin. You've given me a lot of surprises today."_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"Of course I am."_

_"Soo?"_

_"Yeah?" Kyungsoo felt his heart beating fast. He's feeling a little jittery today._

_"We have been together for two years now and I'm sure I want to spend my life with you forever."_

_Jongin knelt on one knee, pulling out a red velvet box - inside was a ring. Kyungsoo gasped._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Kyungsoo was too shocked to reply but he did, albeit shakingly._

_"Oh god o-of course Jongin. I love you so much baby."_

_"I love you too."_

 

Jongin came back to his office four hours later. Mr. Choi was giving him too many instructions and he swears he just wanted to cancel the damn deal.

When he entered his office though, he saw Kyungsoo sporting an unreadable expression. He jogged towards his husband, kneeling in front of him.

"Soo? Are you okay?"

"J-Jongin. I r-remember this." Kyungsoo lifted the frame up, Jongin taking a peak at what his husband was talking about. It was their photo at the beach. It was Kyungsoo's birthday and Jongin pulled out a surprise birthday party for him. It was the day he proposed to Kyungsoo.

Jongin felt hugged Kyungsoo, whispers of well done and you're going to be okay soon were said.

 

Jongin felt relieved, Kyungsoo felt buoyant.

 

\--

 

_January, 2019_

 

Christmas was celebrated together with their families, and New Year was relished with just the two of them. Gifts were given and wishes and prosperity were exchanged.

It was the 12th of January, Kyungsoo's birthday. Almost a year after the car accident.

Jongin has never mentioned the car accident to Kyungsoo. The older never remembered anything about the accident anyway. So Jongin thought it would be better to keep it a secret from Kyungsoo, until bits of his memories about the accident recuperated.

They were celebrating Kyungsoo's birthday at the older's favorite restaurant - which was an hour drive away from their house.

The couple left early so they can make it to their 9pm reservation. Traffic was getting worse lately.

"Happy birthday baby."

Jongin greeted his husband once the wine was served. He pulled out a small box from inside his suit, then reaching out to give it to the birthday boy.

"What's this Jongin?"

"A gift?"

"You didn't have to. You have given me so much already."

“But I want to Soo." Jongin sent him a smile.

Kyungsoo opened the box, inside it was a set of couple rings.

"What's this Jongin?"

"Rings? Kyungsoo-" Jongin stood up, holding Kyungsoo's hand and kneeling beside the older male.

"Soo? Baby. I know a lot of happenings occurred, and I know you haven't remembered everything about us and it's okay baby," Jongin rushed out before Kyungsoo could say an apology, "I will give you new memories that you can cherish for the rest of your life; fresh new memories that you can hold on to; and new memories that will make you a whole again." Jongin stated, tears making his eyes red. Kyungsoo was a crying mess too, wiping his husband's tears while trying to wipe his own tears.

"So if you would allow me, Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me, again?"

Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s reaction. Kyungsoo was staring back at him. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo finally nodded.

"Of course Jongin. I will marry you again.” Kyungsoo answers, pulling the taller male and wrapping his hands around him. “I may not remember everything about you, but for the past few months I have loved you with all my heart." Kyungsoo whispered. "It’s like I fell in love with you for the second time. Maybe my heart really belongs to you, and only you Kim Jongin."

 

They sealed their promise of spending another future together, with a kiss.

 

Their dinner went as planned. The whole lot felt perfect for Jongin and Kyungsoo. They were starting their new life together again – new memories, new _them_.

It was almost midnight when they hit the road, Jongin driving the car to their house. The traffic was worse than earlier, cars almost not moving from how constricted, the road filled with cars.

And then Jongin heard sirens. Ambulance and police cars were rushing fast past them - trying to wiggle their way out of the traffic jam.

 

“There must be an accident.” Jongin voiced his thoughts out, not noticing the male’s discomfort on the passenger seat. “You can sleep- Soo?”

“J-Jongin. It’s too p-painful-”

 

_Crash._

_Tires screeching._

_A blinding light._

_Screams._

Everything was a blur but he can tell what was happening.

 

 “J-Jongin? D-Did we get involved i-in an accident?”

“Baby you r-remember?”

“So we did?” Kyungsoo asked, gaze turning to his husband’s. “Y-You didn’t tell me.”

 

Then at that moment, flashes of memories started dashing through his mind.

The day he met Jongin.

Every dates they went to.

Jongin’s surprise birthday party got him.

Jongin proposing to him at the beach.

Their wedding day.

Their honeymoon.

Everything.

 

“J-Jongin I-I remember everything. Baby I remember it all.” Kyungsoo says, embracing the taller male beside him.

Jongin was in a state of shock for a minute, until he realized what was happening. Kyungsoo‘s memories were back. He tightened the hug, thanking the gods up above, whispering sweet nothings to the smaller male.

“I remember everything baby.” Kyungsoo kept on weeping. Emotions too hard to conceal. “I love you Jongin. I love you so much!”

“I love you too. I’m really glad you have regained all your memories.” Jongin choked on his sobs. “Welcome back baby.”

Jongin pulled away from the hug, accidentally glancing at the digital clock.

 

_January 13, 2019_

_12:00 AM_

 

“Happy anniversary baby.” Jongin greeted, smile reaching his eyes.

Kyungsoo lightly chuckled, greeting his husband back. “Happy anniversary baby.”

Jongin cupped his husband’s face, peppering his husband with kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes and finally on his lips.

The kiss was sweet, long and full of love. All those times they have wasted was poured out from the kiss - the healed pains; the longing for each other; the amount of love that was almost erased but replaced by a new found affection; the love that grew each day as they spend it together.

 

Their love didn’t decrease, in fact the tragedy they experienced has added up to the love and affection they were feeling towards each other.

Everything felt complete again.

They were complete again.

 

\--

 

“Jongin?”

“Yes baby?”

“Is the marriage still on?”

 

Jongin laughed wholeheartedly. Kyungsoo laughing along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing and taking time to read this story guys.
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN WANIEY87 FOR THIS WONDERFUL PLOT! I think I didn't do justice for it though. I'll try my best to write your other prompts better. Sorry it took so long I got caught up in work lately but tadaaaa~ I finished it!

**Author's Note:**

> y'all don't expect a happy ending lol i'm kidding (or not)  
> Please do read the next chapter~  
> Thank you!!


End file.
